


Tradition

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: Because I Can, Even Though I Shouldn’t [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Cynthia Rose and Flo are traveling to Guatemala to obtain her parents blessing, but there’s one tiny problem.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Not an official Rare Pair Week entry, just a very short and random Meet the Parents scene.

“What’s got you tripping, Boo?” Cynthia asked. “You’ve been nervous the whole flight and I’m not even the pilot.”

 

Flo snorted and nudged Cynthia’s shoulder. “Stop it! You did fine once you started military training. I’m just worried about introducing you to mi mami.”

Cynthia’s expression turned serious. “Oh snap, does she not know about me? Is she gonna freak ‘cause I’m a woman?”

Flo waved her hands and shook her head. “My tia Maria has been with the same woman for eleven years. You and I are getting engaged, of course I talk about you all the time! I just left out some… details.

Cynthia shifted in her seat. She spoke in a low voice, "It’s because I’m black isn’t it?”

“No! No, of course not, querida. You met my cousins from the Dominican, Angel and Tito, remember?”

“What is it then? You’re driving me crazy woman.”

“I kind of let her think… that you are Catholic. I can just hear her when she finds out, 'Ay, Dios Mio!’”

Cynthia rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. She picked up Flo’s hand in her own. “I guess I will just have to be extra charming then.” After bringing the hand to her lips, she said, “I can fly a fighter jet, you own two dozen food trucks and we are world champion Bellas - there is nothing we can’t do together!”


End file.
